


Best Friends Forever

by CrashHale



Series: Best Friends [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: Sequel to 'High School Reunion'. Betty and Sweet Pea’s relationship progresses after the reunion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com), as always a huge thank you to her.
> 
> I will add tags as each chapter is released and maybe even after the fact, since I do not want to spoil it.

 

It was a few weeks after they got back from Betty’s high school reunion. No one knew about them, but he was sure people had their suspicions They tried to be discreet about their new relationship but he knew they were probably failing because almost every night they found a way to be together. 

 

When Betty worked at the bar James slept over in his guest room like he always did. Then when he woke up they just pretended Betty had gotten there early to make breakfast and take him to school. In reality, she’d been there since the end of her shift. On the nights she didn’t work he had to hide out in the shop until Betty told him it was safe to sneak up to her apartment. 

 

He had to admit, it was kind of hot and fun sneaking around with her. They knew each other so well but since they’d gotten together romantically, they were getting to know each other in a completely new way.

 

He now knew that when he played with her hair she fell asleep within seconds. When he whispered naughty things into her ear during sex it almost always made her come harder and faster. She loved cuddling as much as he did, and she was a lot more adventurous sexually than he would have ever imagined. Every sexy and sweet new discovery he made about her had him feeling closer to her not just physically but emotionally as well.

 

**BC:** It’s safe.

 

He smirked down at the text and let himself out of the dark office, opening her apartment door and taking three steps up at a time to find Betty in the kitchen, putting away the dishes.

 

She smiled over her shoulder at him and he stepped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to kiss her neck. She’d showered since he last saw her downstairs and she smelled amazing, that fresh floral scent of her shampoo taking over his senses.

 

He groaned and she giggled softly. “What did you do since I last saw you?” she asked, turning in his arms and bringing her hands up to his shoulders.

 

He ignored her question for a moment, bringing his lips down to hers, the soft fullness of her kiss making him deepen it still. He needed his fix, after not having her since this morning.

 

She smiled up at him when he was done. “I finished up at the shop, went home, showered, had dinner with Pop-pop,” He shrugged. “Nothing too exciting. What about you?”

 

She reached up and gently moved his hair off his forehead. “Made dinner, helped James with his homework, showered, cleaned. Nothing too exciting.” She smiled, mimicking his words.

 

“Well,” he said with resolve, grabbing her hips and lifting her up onto the kitchen counter. “I think it’s time we did something exciting then.”

 

She giggled and wrapped herself around him, returning his eager kiss with just as much heat.

 

“Mum,” James said from behind them and Sweet Pea pulled away from Betty so quickly that she almost fell off the counter.

 

“Fuck,” he muttered, wincing at their actions. He wiped his mouth, as if to clear any evidence off himself that he’d just been making out with the kid’s mum.

 

Betty cleared her throat and straightened herself out, trying to act normal and way too chipper. “Hey, baby, Pea just came over to fix one of the cabinets I accidently broke.” She lied.

 

Sweet Pea couldn’t help but smile at her attempt of a cover up. Yeah, he was up here doing handyman work without any of his tools and no evidence of anything being broken.  _ Sure, Betty, sure. _

 

James looked between the two, like he didn't believe them for a second. He was a smart kid.

 

“Um… what’s up, sweetie? You okay? Why are you out of bed?” She went on to ask.

 

“You didn't leave water next to my bed. I’m thirsty.”

 

“Oh,” Betty said, “I’m sorry, here, I’ll get it for you right now.” 

 

Sweet Pea watched her as she went to grab a glass and filled it for him. James looked at him knowingly before taking the glass from Betty.

 

“Okay, let’s get you back into bed,” she said, taking a deep breath and leading him by a hand on the shoulder.

 

“Night, kid,” Sweet Pea called.

 

James looked back at him. “You should stay for breakfast, you don’t have to leave before I wake up.”

 

Sweet Pea looked at Betty, who seemed to be the most surprised one out of the three.

 

“I saw you guys kissing,” he said, and Betty’s eyes widened.

 

“Okay, seriously, it’s bedtime, J,” she said.

 

James rolled his eyes but did what his mother said.

 

Sweet Pea smiled to himself and ran a hand through his hair, moving around the kitchen to finish putting away the last couple of dishes she hadn’t gotten to.

 

When Betty returned he smiled at the look of concern etched into her beautiful face. He pulled her in by the hand.

 

“Oh, my god, why was that so embarrassing?”

 

He chuckled. “Because I embarrass you?”

 

She smirked then, looking up as if in thought. “Yep. That’s definitely it.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at her teasing.

 

“It’s good he knows,” Sweet Pea said, “Now he can stop lecturing me about the fact that I haven’t asked you out yet.”

 

She frowned in question, and he proceeded to tell her about that time, a few months ago, when James gave him shit about it.

 

.

 

The next morning it felt amazing to just wake up next to Betty and not have to hurry out. They cuddled and even got a slow lazy romp in before she had to get up.

 

He watched her pull on her robe before beginning to move around. He could watch her forever, never wanting to take his eyes off her.

 

When she kissed him and left to make breakfast, he slept in a few minutes longer, then pulled on his t-shirt and jeans before exiting to find James already at the small kitchen table, Betty putting out the delicious smelling breakfast food.

 

He sat down and tried to act normal about it. He’d come up for breakfast before, but never from Betty’s bedroom.

 

“So,” James began, “care to tell me what your intentions with my mother are?”

 

He tried not to spit out the coffee he’d just taken a sip of, swallowing before smiling widely. Oh, god, he loved this kid. He was hilarious and he didn’t even know it.

 

“James!” Betty scolded and Sweet Pea shook his head, putting his hand up.

 

“No. It’s okay. It’s a fair question. And I believe the man deserves an answer.”

 

Betty rolled her eyes at him, taking a seat with them and grabbing some eggs.

 

“My intentions?” he said, acting as if he was thinking about it.

 

“Yes, your intentions.” James responded, staring at him and waiting.

 

Sweet Pea smirked as he looked from James’ dark blue eyes to Betty’s green ones. His smile softened and he didn’t want to lie. He was going to tell the truth, no matter how deep it might be or how early into their relationship. 

 

James made an exaggerated sound out of clearing his throat to get SP’s attention again.

 

“Well, let see,” he sighed, popping a piece of bacon in his mouth and chewing, “I’m already in love with her but I plan to continue falling in love with her every day.”

 

He glanced at Betty again and loved the soft smile on her face.

 

“I plan to spoil her a little, give her foot rubs when she’s tired, and get her Pop’s when she has late night cravings for a burger.” He gave her a wink, remembering all the times they’d shared having a burger.

 

“I’ll take her on some fancy dates and make sure she knows she’s the most beautiful girl in the world. Because she is, right?”

 

James nodded and Betty blushed.

 

“I’ll be there if she ever has a bad day and wants to tell someone about it.”

 

Betty raised her hand to her cheek and he noticed she was wiping a happy tear away.

 

“Then after a little while I’m going to come to you and ask if you think it’s okay I ask her to marry me, and if you say yes, I’m going to ask, and I really hope she says yes. Then we’ll all move in together, and after a while maybe we’ll give you a little brother or sister to play with.”

 

He and Betty definitely hadn’t talked about kids, but with her he knew he had enough love to share.

 

She was frowning at him, but not in a way that seemed upset. It was a lot to throw at someone he’d only been dating for a short while, but he just knew it would all work out with her.

 

“How does that all sound?” he asked, taking a deep breath and looking at James.

 

James narrowed his eyes, taking a moment to think about it. “It all sounds alright. Just make sure you speak to me before making any big decisions.”

 

He smirked. “You got it, kid.”

 

.

.

 

**_5 months, 2 weeks later_ **

 

.

.

 

Betty dropped James off at Pop-pop’s house. She had a shift at the bar tonight and Sweet Pea said he was busy so he couldn’t watch him. She went home for a shower and to change before she had to leave, stopping in her tracks when she opened the door to her apartment and saw red and white roses leading her way up the stairs.

 

She smiled so big it hurt her face, and climbed the stairs excitedly, her heart so full as she looked around at all the fairy lights that had been put up, and even more roses scattered throughout.

 

She turned towards the kitchen when she heard Sweet Pea in there and stopped again at the sight of him, dressed in nice black slacks and a black shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and the top few buttons were undone, exposing his tattoos and tanned skin. She bit her lip at the sight, his romantic gestures and the fact that he was extremely sexy turning her on instantly.

 

“What’s all this, handsome?” she asked. Not only was this man her best friend, but he was also the sexiest man she’d ever seen.

 

He smirked and she wanted to melt. How had she gotten so lucky?

 

“It’s our six month anniversary.” He told her, acting shocked that she’d forgotten.

 

She laughed, closing the space between them. “We’re adults, Pea, we don’t celebrate months.” She teased.

 

“Since when am I an  _ adult _ ?” he asked, acting like the word was gross.

 

“True.” She sighed. “I know you haven’t had a relationship last more than two months in the last... what? Eight years? This _ is _ a big deal for you.”

 

She screamed when he grabbed her and pulled her ever closer, his mouth at her neck and his hands gripping her waist. “Listen, you little tease. I’ll take all this down if you don’t appreciate my love.”

 

She laughed and held him tight. “I do appreciate it, Pea,” she said, moaning when they finally kissed.

 

God, he was so sexy, and she felt like she could never get enough. She groaned in protest when he pulled away, and chased his mouth, out of reach quickly when he stood back up straight.

 

“Ah, ah, love, I’ve got food cooking. I’m not letting you distract me.”

 

She pouted and followed him, coming in behind him and grabbing a hand full of his tight ass as she looked around to see what he was making. “Why can’t you just be like a normal boyfriend and take me out to eat?”

 

She was only joking of course. She didn’t want whatever a normal boyfriend was, she wanted him. He was so sweet, always doing kind things like this.

 

She kissed his arm and pulled away, letting him cook.

 

“Wanna go put something nice on?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at her outfit.

 

“I have work tonight, you know?” she reminded.

 

“Nope. I got Toni to cover your shift. Go get changed”

 

She narrowed her eyes at his sneaking around behind her back, but she didn’t mind at all.

 

“What’s wrong with my t-shirt and jeans?” she asked, but was backing away to go to her bedroom anyway.

 

“Nothing,” he called out, “You’re beautiful either way.”

 

She smiled to herself as she looked through her dresses, deciding on the silky black one she’d warn to her reunion. She hadn’t had another chance to wear it and she kind of wanted to tease him, hoping he’d remember it on her last time, when they finally got together. 

 

She had a quick shower before she picked a pair of heels and fixed her hair and makeup.  By the time she was ready so was he, putting their plates of pasta out on the small table.

 

“Wow,” He stopped, taking a moment to grab her hand and spin her around. “You look ever more beautiful than you did at your reunion.”

 

“Thank you,” she winked and sat down.

 

He got them wine and some water, and she tried the pasta. He was actually a pretty good cook and she always liked it when he cooked for her, despite her teasing him about it.

 

They had dinner, and she had to admit she was kind of rushing him because she wanted to get to the fun part where she could get him naked. She never thought she’d be this comfortable around someone, so much so to explore her sexuality and let herself enjoy her wants and needs fully.

 

When she moved her hand onto his thigh, squeezing and pressing up higher, he laughed a little nervously and stopped her. She frowned at his behavior and got out of her seat only to straddle his lap. 

 

“You’re acting very strange, you know,” she said, leaning down to place a kiss on his neck, licking the lines of ink outlining his tattoo there, “Your romantic evening worked, I’m very ready to get naked and let you do whatever you want to me,” she said seductively, hearing him groan slightly as his hands gripped her hips and ass.

 

“Betty,” he said in warning.

 

She moaned, her tongue moving to his ear, taking the lobe between her teeth and grinding her hips, happy when she felt his arousal through his pants.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed.

 

“That’s right, love…  _ whatever _ you want.” She’d never thought she’d ever be into anal, but with Pea she was willing to try it all, and she actually ended up kind of liking it, only the nights she was feeling extra relaxed and into it. And tonight was definitely one of those nights.

 

“You’re making this so hard,” he said with a strained voice, making her smile triumphantly. 

 

“I can see that,” she whispered, grinding her hips down against him again.

 

When his hands moved up to her arms and pulled her back she frowned at him.  _ What the fuck? _ Since when did Sweet Pea refuse sex? Especially when she was coming onto him so strong.

 

“Damn it, Betty,”

 

“Fine,” she sighed, feeling rejected and kind of embarrassed, pulling away.

 

“No!” he grabbed her hips tighter, holding her on his lap. “I’m…  _ fuck _ !”

 

She took a deep breath then and cupped his face, noticing that he looked upset, and suddenly she felt bad for not sensing his mood and feelings accurately. “What’s wrong, Pea?”

 

“Nothing!” he said, looking away.

 

“It’s gotta be something.” She replied, forcing him to look back at her.

 

“I’m trying to propose and you’re being super fucking forward and insanely sexy. Tonight was meant to be soft and romantic,” he blurted out.

 

Her jaw dropped as she realized what was going on. “What?”

 

He sighed and closed his eyes. “I screwed it up now by telling you.”

 

“No,” She quickly shook her head. “You didn’t screw anything up. Oh, love, I’m sorry, I’m the one that messed up.”

 

She caressed his face as he looked down between them. 

 

“You said you were going to propose?” She really wasn’t expecting it this soon, although she was so ready. She was ready that first night six months ago when he told her he’d give her the ring for real some day. 

 

“Pea,” she sighed, “I can’t wait to marry you.” She smiled, hoping he didn’t feel too badly about the evening.

 

“You can’t?” he asked, his dark eyes finding hers again.

 

She nodded. “I’d be the luckiest woman in the world if you were my husband.”

 

He frowned but gave her a little smile. “I had a whole speech.”

 

She grinned and leaned down to kiss him, holding his face in her hands. “And I really want to hear it but I’ll tell you right now the answer is yes.”

 

He took her face in his hands then too, pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

 

She didn’t need a speech or his mother’s ring (although both would definitely be nice), all she needed was him.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com) for editing.
> 
> A few tags were added, the only one of note is mild smut.

_**some months later** _

 

Betty trapped her lower lip between her teeth as she stood in the almost empty apartment and looked around. James was at school and Sweet Pea was downstairs with the rental truck. She couldn’t help feeling nostalgic. She knew this place would always be here, would always be Sweet Pea’s, but someone else was going to move in after awhile and it wouldn’t be hers anymore.

 

This was the place she found herself, the place where the good part of her life began. It was the first place she could call her own, even though she only rented it. She raised James here, he grew up here. 

 

She let herself get caught in the memory of him splitting his forehead open on the side of the counter and how frantic she had been taking him to the ER. It was scary back then, but now she could look back at it with ease, knowing it all worked out okay in the end. 

 

It was the first time anything like that had happened, where she had to get him to a doctor quickly, and she couldn’t remember ever having been so scared in her life, even when she was alone and homeless. 

 

A few hours later, when she was walking out of the ER with James’ head asleep on her shoulder, she saw Sweet Pea sitting there waiting for them, and all the tension in her body had lessened. 

 

He stood as soon as he saw them and easily took James from her. She’d told him not to come when he asked if she wanted him to, but she was glad he didn’t listen and came anyway. He’d pulled her in with his free arm and she cried into his chest. She was a horrible mother for letting her son get hurt.

 

She knew that wasn’t true now, and  she was glad Sweet Pea had been there for her. She hadn’t been alone for a long time now, and it was all because of him.

 

“Betty?”

 

She looked towards the stairs to see Sweet Pea standing there, watching her. She gave him a sad smile.

 

“You alright? The truck’s all packed up. I was gonna drive it to the house.”

 

She nodded. “I was just saying goodbye to this place.”

 

He smiled at her then and leaned against the railing on the steps. “It’ll always be here.”

 

“But it won’t be the same,” she sighed, turning back to look at the empty walls and the imprints of the furniture in the carpet.

 

She heard Sweet Pea move in behind her, placing an arm around her waist. “Are you not ready?”

 

She frowned and shook her head, looking back at him. She was ready. It didn’t make sense not to move now when they’d be married soon anyway. This way he could get new tenants in and earn some extra cash, especially after not letting her pay rent for however long it had been. 

 

He said he felt weird sleeping with her and taking her money. When she asked if she should feel bad about getting a paycheck from him he hadn’t seen the similarity.

 

“I’m ready,” she said with a deep breath, and let Sweet Pea lead her out.

 

.

 

At the house she spent the day unpacking, getting the guest room turned into James’ new bedroom. Sweet Pea had painted it in preparation and she’d put out all his favorite things, trying to make it feel as close to his old bedroom as possible, even though this one had a lot more space.

 

Sweet Pea had gone back to work and she’d spent the day alone. She cooked dinner in between unpacking, feeling weird to take over Sweet Pea’s house like this with her things, even though she knew he said it was hers now and she could do whatever she wanted.

 

When the boys returned they all had dinner and then watched a movie. Betty was tired by the time they all went to bed, and although she was just about to pass out, Sweet Pea seemed to have other plans.

 

“I was thinking,” he began, “hear me out, okay?” 

 

She smiled softly at him through the dim light in his - no,  _ their _ room.

 

“I want you to stop working,” he said, taking a deep breath like he knew she wouldn’t like it. Of course she wouldn’t.

 

“ _ What? _ ”

 

“You work three jobs, Betty, and it’s just not necessary. You don’t have rent now and I can pay all the bills. You should relax a little.”

 

She pushed herself up on her elbows. “This is going to be a fifty-fifty relationship, Pea. I’m not just going to be some housewife who cooks and cleans all day. I want to pay for half the mortgage and take on some of the bills.”

 

He sighed as he plopped down on the bed on his back, rubbing his face. “I knew this would be a fight,”

 

“Seriously?” she asked incredulously. He was the one that started this, he was the one that was being some old fashioned fart.

 

“I don’t want you working and on your feet all the time when you get pregnant. You do so much already.”

 

Her eyes widened.  _ Pregnant? _

 

“Um, when did you decide you were gonna get me pregnant?” she asked sarcastically. They hadn’t talked about having kids yet, and although she’d like to, she wasn’t ready just yet. They’d only dated for six months before he asked her to marry him, and now they were moving in together and next was the wedding. She just wanted to have some time to enjoy it all.

 

He groaned in frustration. “Let’s just forget I said anything.”

 

She wasn’t going to forget, but she didn’t have the energy for this tonight.

 

As she lay there, Sweet Pea’s breathing indicating he’d fallen asleep, her mind worked in overdrive. She watched him through the darkness and her heart ached. She wanted everything with him, and suddenly all the change of today made her feel panicked. What if she actually got everything she wanted and it didn’t work out? What if she was a burden on him like she had been on her mother and siblings?

 

She wanted to be his equal, not someone he had to look after and eventually grow to resent. 

 

.

 

In introspect, he was just trying to be a good guy. It was his job to take care of them now, and he wanted to do a good job. So sue him.

 

Granted, he probably shouldn’t have thrown pregnancy at her. It was just something he knew would be in their future, something he hoped for at least. 

 

Betty had been angry at him all day. She left for the diner with nothing more than a kiss to his cheek, and then came to the shop and did the paperwork in silence. 

 

He knocked on the office door, even though he’d never done that before, and opened the door, leaning in. Betty looked up at him from the computer.

 

“I’ll pick James up,” he offered, knowing there was a bunch she had to do still.

 

“Okay, thanks,” she simply answered, going back to work.

 

“I’ll pick up dinner too. Pizza okay?”

 

She nodded, not giving him much more of an answer before he walked out in defeat. 

 

.

 

He picked James up from school and drove to the local pizza shop to order dinner, the two of them going for a walk down to the convenience store so he could get Betty some flowers and told James he could pick a snack before dinner.

 

As they walked back to the pizzeria to pick up dinner, James ate his ice cream and looked at the flowers Sweet Pea was holding. “What did you do?” he asked.

 

Sweet Pea frowned. “What? Nothing, man. I’m just trying to be a nice guy and get your mum some flowers,” he said, feeling the need to defend himself, “She’ll like these right?” he asked, uncertain, looking over the random assortment of flowers. They were the nicest from the small selection.

 

James shrugged. “I always just make her a card if she’s upset or sad, or if I do something wrong and she gets really mad. It always works. I can make one if you want.”

 

He smiled, messing up the kid’s hair. “Thanks.”

 

They picked up the ready pizza and went back to the house, some of the boxes Betty hadn’t unpacked yet still around the house. James went to his room to make Betty the card and SP put out plates and made them a salad.

 

When he heard Betty get back he went to greet her, giving her his best smile and pulling her in for a kiss. She returned it even though she was a little reluctant. “Come on, love, don’t be mad at me,” he said, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

 

She pulled away from him, dropping her bag from her shoulder. “I’m tired, Pea.”

 

This is what he meant. If she didn’t work so much maybe she wouldn’t be so tired. But he bit his tongue for now, smart enough to know that that would upset her.

 

“Okay, just sit down. I’ll get you something to drink. Pizza and salad are on the table already.”

 

She went and sat at the table, looking at the flower’s he’d left there.

 

“Those are for you,” he told her, pouring her some iced tea.

 

She gave him a look but smiled a little. When he handed her the drink she said thanks, and he watched as James came down to hand her the card.

 

“Oh, baby,” She smiled, grabbing him and hugging him tight. “I love it, thank you.”

 

James smiled brightly and looked at Sweet Pea a little smuggly. Yeah it was that easy. 

 

The three had dinner and mostly James talked about his day at school. Afterwards, when Sweet Pea went to clean up, she shooed him away and told him to go shower, he was still dirty from work.

 

The tension between them was killing him. They weren’t often like this and he just wanted them to be normal again. He wanted to enjoy the fact that his family was finally home with him.

 

Betty helped James with his school work, then excused herself to take a bath while the two played video games.

 

He kept losing, his head not really in it. He excused himself, leaving James to play with Fangs over the headset, and knocked once before letting himself into the bathroom.

 

“Can I come in?” he asked.

 

Betty nodded, moving some of the bubbles around, as if to cover herself. He came to kneel by the tub, his one arm hooked over the edge and his hand moving softly over her thigh.

 

“I don’t like when you’re mad at me,” he said.

 

“I’m not mad, Pea,” she said, biting her lip. He knew it was a lie.

 

“I just want to look after you. I love you.”

 

His heart ached when he noticed she was starting to cry, looking away and taking a shaky breath.

 

“Fuck, Betty, don’t cry. I’m sorry. Forget I said anything, okay? Fuck, I’ll help you get a fourth job if you really want to work that badly.”

 

She laughed through her tears, making him smile.

 

“Come on, love, talk to me.”

 

He gave her a moment and she finally spoke. “I know you want to look after me, Pea… I’ve never had that before and it’s weird that it’s scary. I shouldn't be scared. I should be happy.”

 

“Why are you scared?”

 

She shrugged and shook her head. “What if I stop working and I turn into this other person you don’t like and then things don’t work out like we pictured?”

 

He smiled sadly, he understood. She’d always been alone and she always worked hard to have the life she had. It was hard putting that onto someone else.

 

“You’re not going to turn into another person, and I’m not ever going to leave you. It’s me and you now,” he assured her, “and James.”

 

When she didn’t say anything he went on. “You can still work, but I just want to make your life a little better now. I’m sorry everything is so sudden, I’m just really eager to have everything with you, and I promise I’ll stop and just enjoy everything that’s happening instead of thinking ahead so much.”

 

She grabbed his hand and they both moved a little, so he was leaning over the tub and hugging her as she sat up, making him wet too but he didn’t care. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too,” she cried softly, letting him hold her for awhile.

 

When they pulled back he looked down at his wet shirt and smiled.

 

“Pea?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

She swallowed and wiped her tears. “I do want to talk about having kids, but… maybe after the wedding, okay?”

 

He nodded, his smile widening.

 

“I just want you for now.”

 

“You’ll always have me.” He winked, leaning in to kiss her.

 

.

 

As the days passed and Betty settled herself and James into their new home, things got better. She had to be positive and not think negatively. This was Sweet Pea, her best friend and the best person she’d ever met. She had to believe that all these things they were doing were good, they’d only bring them closer together.

 

She smiled when she saw his car pull into the lot. “I’m here!” he yelled, practically falling out of the car and jogging over to her.

 

She laughed and kissed him hello when he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. 

 

“Ready?”

 

“So ready,” He nodded. “Can’t wait to make every single decision about this wedding and not even give you any say,” he teased, taking her hand.

 

She rolled her eyes as they walked into the hotel, heading to the lounge area to meet with the person helping organize everything. Today was the day they had to choose what kind of food they wanted, along with flowers. They’d booked the outdoor courtyard for early fall, Betty deciding on the “romantic” theme of fairy lights around the courtyard in the evening. She was excited to marry her best friend. 

 

Sweet Pea was really great, helping her pick the food without any problem and choosing a cake that she loved. It was going to be a small wedding, so things weren’t really stressful, but it was still a little overwhelming.

 

When they got home, alone since James was at a birthday party sleepover, Betty jumped his bones, turned on by the fact that he was such a hands on groom.

 

He chuckled and carried her to the couch, sitting down with a bounce with her straddling his lap and kissing at his neck, pulling his t-shirt up his stomach and chest.

 

“Wow, food tastings makes you really horny, huh?” he teased.

 

She moaned and began on his jeans as soon as he took over and threw his t-shirt off. She hummed her answer.

 

He pushed her off his lap as soon as his jeans were undone, the two of them working to get her pants off too, before she was quickly back on his lap again, the two of them holding each other tightly as soon as she sank down on him. Being connected to him like this was the most amazing feeling. 

 

His arms moved, his tight hug changing to caresses over her back and waist, helping her move until she found a steady pace and began riding him.

 

She threw her head back as he kissed her chest, reaching one hand back onto his thigh to help her keep moving. She moaned as the slight shift in position hit her harder and deeper, sending shivers through her body that she wanted to chase forever.

 

After a while his grip on her waist tightened, holding her down on him as the pulsing and force of his orgasm sent her into her final one. She held on tightly around his shoulders and tried to rock against him as much as she could, riding out her high.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, finally releasing her and collapsing back on the couch. 

 

She moaned and pressed her face down against his chest, letting him slip out of her in the process and not caring just yet about any of the mess. She was too content right now.

 

She brought her hand up and gently caressed the inked skin of his arm, smiling lazily as his hand began caressing her hair down her back, his touch sending a little tickle against her skin.

 

He kissed the top of her head. “I love doing that with you,”

 

She looked up at him then. “I love doing everything with you.”

 

He was her partner in all things now, and she couldn’t think of anything better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to [peaceblessingspeyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com) for editing.

 

**about a year later**

 

Betty practiced the breathing she’d learned with Sweet Pea as she carefully sat on the edge of their bed, closing her eyes through the contraction. She gripped the bed cover with one hand and tried to rub soothing circles over her stomach with the other. She’d been pregnant before, but since it was over ten years ago this felt completely new. All of it. From the reaction she received from the father of her baby to this very moment. 

 

Sweet Pea had been over the moon when Betty peed on a stick and it told them they’d done it - they were going to have a baby.

 

They had started trying right after the wedding and it happened quickly. She felt more confident in this pregnancy. She wasn’t judged with each turn she made. Sweet Pea went to every doctor’s appointment and read all the recommended books. She’d never seen him read so much in all the time she’d known him. 

 

She was bigger this time around too, remembering how tiny she’d been with James. She felt bad, because she’d probably not been eating enough and getting all the vitamins and nutrients she was meant to with him. But he was a happy and healthy boy now and made her the proudest mum in the world. So she did something right, it seemed. 

 

With the contraction over, she pushed herself off the bed and continued to fold laundry, distracting herself. A few minutes later she heard Sweet Pea downstairs, moving around before his footsteps carried him upstairs. 

 

He came through their door with a huge smile and it made her smile too, knowing how hard he worked and yet he never complained. She hated to do it but she finally took his advice. First, she stopped her shifts at the bar, then six months into her pregnancy, finally gave Pop her resignation at the diner. It was sad, she’d been there so long and it had been like a second home to her. She knew she’d always have it and Pop (he even said if she ever wanted to come back she could), but leaving still made her sad. 

 

She still did the paperwork at the garage though so she wasn’t completely losing her mind with all the free time she had all of a sudden. 

 

“Hi, love,” Sweet Pea greeted. 

 

She kissed him when he leaned down, trying not to show any discomfort as he put his hand over her swollen stomach as a hello to the baby.

 

He sighed as he began moving around and taking his clothes off, getting ready for his after work shower. She continued with the laundry.

 

“You dropped James off?” she asked, taking a breath and smiling at him when he looked at her and nodded.

 

“Yeah, he’s at Pop-pop’s,” he answered. She was thankful they had this weekend scheduled for him to stay with Pop-pop already, because she knew tonight they’d be at the hospital and he’d have had to go to Pop-pop’s anyway.

 

“Gonna hop in the shower,” he told her, “You good?”

 

She nodded. “Yep.”

 

He headed into the shower and she finished the laundry, making her way downstairs slowly and into the kitchen, where the crockpot was almost done with dinner.

 

She was going to hide this from Sweet Pea as long as she could, but she knew by the next contraction he’d know. Feeling another pain in her side, she sat down on one of the chairs, breathing through it and thankfully feeling better before Sweet Pea came down. She wasn’t afraid to go to the hospital, she just knew that if they went too early they’d be waiting for hours before anything actually happened.

 

She had the food on the table by the time he came down, and smiled when he hugged her from behind this time, both hands on her stomach and looking over the top of her shoulder. 

 

“Can’t wait to meet this little guy,”

 

He had no idea that was going to be very, very soon.

 

At the table they began eating dinner, and as soon as the next contraction came in, as predicted, he was freaking out.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, standing and almost knocking the chair out from under him.

 

She took a deep breath. “I’m okay, Pea, sit down,”

 

“What are you talking about? You’re in pain. We need to go to the hospital. That was a contraction, right? Did your water break?”

 

She worked on her breathing, staying calm and shaking her head. “They had to break my water with James.”

 

He frowned at her. “Why aren’t you freaking out?” he asked, confused, “Wait. How long have you been having contractions?”

 

“Almost a few hours,” she answered honestly.

 

“What?” He sounded even more panicked. “I’m going to grab your bag and we’re going. Oh my god, I can’t believe you let me take a shower.”

 

She smiled as she watched him, reaching for his hand. “It’s okay, Pea. I’d rather be here than in the hospital for hours,” she told him.

 

He shook his head. “A woman that’s given birth before goes through the labor process a lot faster than she does the first time. This isn’t going to be like when you had James.”

 

She almost laughed. He really had read everything, and she loved him for it.

 

“Okay,” she said, “It’s okay. Let’s just finish dinner and then we’ll head over there.”

 

He shook his head. “No, no fucking way, we’re going now!”

 

.

 

The contractions were coming in closer together, getting more painful and making Betty more tired with each one. Leaning over the hospital bed, she breathed through it and tried to focus on Sweet Pea’s hand rubbing her lower back, where it felt like she was splitting in half.

 

She was right, it had been hours since they arrived to the hospital, but at least Sweet Pea felt better about it. And it was almost time.

 

“Distract me,” she said with a strained voice, accepting his help as he assisted her in getting back on the bed. She’d been alternating from standing, sitting and laying down, not that any of it helped.

 

“Ah,” he thought, clearly lost for words, “tell me about when you had James,”

 

She laughed. “You’re meant to be the one talking,”

 

He frowned. “Sorry. I’m nervous. I’ve never done this before.”

 

She shook her head, concentrating now on watching him instead. “It’s okay, I’ll tell you.”

 

His deep dark eyes told her everything would be okay, even though she knew he was scared.

 

“I was actually working at the cafe when it started,” she told him, “My manager at the time took me to the hospital.”

 

“You worked until you went into labor?”

 

She nodded. She had needed the money, knowing she was going to have to take some time off and not having enough to begin with anyway. “It’s okay, Pea. I was a lot less tired with the first pregnancy.” Probably had something to do with her not even being twenty back then.

 

“And then,” she sighed, squeezing his hand, she was just so happy that he was here, “it was a lot like this. Just waiting in a room, going through contractions, getting checked up now, being kind of scared.” She was terrified actually, but he didn’t need to know that.

 

“Who was with you?”

 

“No one.”

 

She could tell that upset him, his hand squeezing hers. “I’m sorry,”

 

She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to relax. “It’s okay. The nurse was nice,”

 

He leaned over her as he wiped her forehead with the cool wet towel. 

 

“Then they took me into an operating room, I pushed, and after what felt like forever I met the sweetest boy in the world.”

 

He kissed her forehead. “Did your family come?”

 

“My mum and Charles were in different states, and my sister and I had already fallen out of touch by then.”

 

Sadly she’d given up on her family. Charles was the only one who attended the wedding, probably because he felt like he had to after she asked if he’d walk her down the aisle. Her mother said she couldn’t make it because of some event she had for her new husband’s work, and Polly hadn’t even given an explanation as to why she couldn’t make it.

 

SP helped her through another pretty big contraction before he apologized and she shook her head again.

 

“It’s okay, I’m the luckiest girl in the world.” He smiled at her and she smiled back like nothing else mattered. “I have you.”

 

.

 

Sweet Pea had always loved Betty, even before he knew how much so, but after seeing how brave and strong she’d been giving birth to their son, that love just expanded ten fold. It was the most incredible feeling, having this new person who was suddenly in their lives, and more important than anything had ever been before.

 

A little later, in their private room, he handed the little bundle of joy to Betty and watched as he cuddled into his mother’s chest. He watched Betty in awe, as she stared down at him. They were both so beautiful.

 

“Look what we did, daddy,” she whispered, glancing at him with a smile only slightly before looking back at the love in her arms, “He’s so perfect.”

 

He smiled as he caressed her hair back before kissing her forehead.

 

Just then a knock at the door had them both looking towards the sound.

 

It was James and Pop-pop, lots of balloons and a huge teddy bear hardly fitting through the door.

 

As he went to hug his grandfather, James ran up to Betty clearly excited to meet his baby brother. It was the following day and he was so excited for his two sons to meet.

 

“Look who’s here, sweet boy,” Betty cooed, “it’s your big brother.”

 

Sweet Pea felt like crying, so overcome with emotions at the beautiful sight of his family all together like that.

 

“I’m so proud of you, son,” Pop-pop said, claping him on the back and making him laugh.

 

“Come here,” Betty told James, moving slightly on the bed so James could climb up.

 

When he did, Betty gently placed the baby into his arms and made sure he was holding him with enough support.

 

The baby cried a little but soon quieted down, looking up at his brother.

 

Betty smiled, leaning in to kiss the top of James’ head. “He knows who you are already,” she said.

 

James looked up at his mum with a happy smile, directing his attention back to the baby in his arms again. “He’s so tiny,”

 

“You were too, you know,” she said, kissing him again and tightening her arm around him.

 

“What’s his name?” Pop-pop asked as the two came around the side of the bed, so his great grandfather could get a good look as well.

 

Betty smiled at Sweet Pea before he turned to his grandfather. 

 

“Ah, before we named him officially we just wanted to see if it’s okay with you that we name him after dad?”

 

He knew losing his only son had been devastating for his grandfather, so they thought they should see with him first.

 

Pop-pop nodded, trying to be strong. He knew just like Sweet Pea, he too wished his parents were there. They would have loved Betty and adored both their boys, but unfortunately the closest they could get to them now was by honoring their memory.

 

“Of course,” Pop-pop agreed, “He looks like an Adam. Your parents would be so happy to see you’ve made such a beautiful family for yourself.”

 

They shared a hug before taking a seat and spending some quality time together.

 

.

.

.

 

**_six months later_ **

 

.

.

.

Betty bounced Adam, holding him over her shoulder as she walked around the table to make sure everything looked perfect.

 

She winced as Adam pulled at her hair, but let it happen. He was usually such a calm baby, never giving them too much trouble, but today he’d been extra fussy, demanding all her attention even though she had what felt like a million things to do before everyone came over.

 

She sighed with relief when she heard Sweet Pea at the front door, and turned to give him a smile.

 

“There they are,” he said, “Missed you two.”

 

They met each other halfway and shared a kiss. “We missed you too,”

 

He looked around at the decorations. “Looks great, love, are we all set?”

 

She shook her head. “Not really. I have a few more things I need to make but your little man here has been a complete attention whore all day,”

 

Sweet Pea laughed and reached to take him from her. “Well I’ll take care of him, you finish up.”

 

She frowned, reaching back for their son. “You need to take a shower and get ready before everyone comes over.”

 

“So what?” he said, holding Adam away from her to let her know he wasn’t giving him back, “I’ll take him up with me and put him in the pen, then I’ll give him his bath,”

 

She sighed with relief. He was such an amazing father. She had complete confidence in him when he was with either of the boys. He took care of them sometimes even better than she did. SP never got frustrated and did every chore like it was the most exciting thing in the world.

 

He loved being a dad, and all it did was make her more attracted to him. If he asked her for another kid right now she was pretty sure she’d say yes.

 

“You sure?”

 

He kissed her once more as an answer and the two disappeared upstairs.

 

Feeling like she got her second wind, she went to the kitchen to get everything else ready. 

 

.

 

Their guests arrived shortly after Betty set up, Adam handed around between all their friends. He was a popular boy. They were so lucky to have such good people in their lives.

 

“Listen up,” Sweet Pea said, getting everyone’s attention. “They’re on their way. They should be here in a few minutes.”

 

She smiled as she watched him from across the room. He was so excited, and although neither of them needed a piece of paper to tell them what they already knew, it was still nice to celebrate it being official.

 

When Pop-pop and James entered the house, everyone cheered and yelled out ‘surprise!’

 

James smiled and looked around. “But it’s not my birthday,” he said uncertainty, wondering what was going on.

 

“We know, sweetie,” Betty began, handing him over the folder. “But it’s pretty special anyway. Open it.”

 

Everyone watched with smiles as he opened the folder, taking a minute to read what was inside before running over to Sweet Pea and hugging him tightly.

 

Betty felt a tear run down her cheek, wiping it away quickly as Pop-pop wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

 

She could tell James was emotional, and everyone awed as the two men held their hug for a long time, both obviously crying up until the point that they pulled apart and wiped the tears away as if they’d never been there.

 

“Love you, kid,” Sweet Pea said.

 

“Love you too, dad,” James returned, Betty’s heart exploding with happiness at hearing him call him that.

 

For the rest of the night James went around showing off the adoption certificate and everyone seemed to have a really nice time.

 

.

 

Betty cleaned up the kitchen. She still had more to do tomorrow but the majority of the tidying up was done, so she decided she’d done enough for the day. 

 

Walking back into the living room, she stopped and admired the sight on the couch, father and son passed out in almost identical positions. Even though they weren’t biologically related they still resembled one another. Betty guessed it was because James grew up with SP and the fact that they both had dark hair and olive skin probably helped matters. No that such things mattered but it was funny how things worked out.

 

She hated to wake them, but if she let them stay on the couch all night they’d regret it in the morning, so she gently shook Sweet Pea’s shoulder to wake him. He looked at her with cute slight confusion before realizing he’d dozed off and getting up.

 

He picked up James to take him up to bed and she turned off the television and lights, making sure the doors were locked before checking on Adam.

 

Sweet Pea had converted his home office into the nursery, a fun jungle theme, with lots of space for toys and books when he was old enough. She loved it in here, she loved having a safe and comfortable space to sit and rock him. James loved it in the nursery as well, always helping them anyway he could.

 

By the time she got back to their room, Sweet Pea was already undressed and under the covers, seconds from passing out. She didn’t blame him, he’d worked all day and then they’d hosted a party.

 

After her shower she expected to just slip into bed and go to sleep, but when SP snaked an arm around her waist and practically yanked her back against his chest she knew he had other plans.

 

Smiling lazily, she enjoyed the feel of his lips on the back of her neck. “Thought you were asleep,” she moaned.

 

“How can I sleep when we have more beautiful kids to make?”

 

It made her laugh, and although she knew they both weren’t ready just yet, it was always fun to practice.

 

Being married to her best friend and being parents together made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

 

If she could do it all over, she wouldn’t change a thing, because everything had led her to right here.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the series. I hope you liked it. It was fun writing something more light hearted. If you like the Betty x SP pairing I'll be posting my new fic 'The Set-Up' tomorrow.


End file.
